


A Morning in Alicante

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [7]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus have traveled to Idris with Max and Rafe to visit Robert. Maryse, Izzy, and Simon have tagged along as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning in Alicante

He woke up to the smell of bacon. It was wafting up from the kitchen.

He turned around in the bed to see Magnus still asleep.

He leaned over and kissed him.

“Good morning to you too” Magnus said as he reached up to pull Alec in for another kiss.

Their kisses were soon interrupted though as the door to their room opened and two little boys ran and jumped on the bed.

 

“Papa! Daddy!” They yelled in unison

“We made breakfast” Rafe said

“It’s yummy.” Max added. “Grandpa let me test it.”

“Did he huh? Did you leave any for Daddy and me?” He asked them.

“No” Rafe laughed. “Grandma told us to tell you to come down.”

“What do you think Magnus should we go downstairs?”

“Well if we don’t I’m certain your mother will come looking for these two if we keep them up here long enough.”

Alec laughed at that, “I’m sure she will.”

He picked up Rafe and Max one under each arm. “Come on boys, you coming Magnus?”

“Right behind you dear” Magnus replied.

Max and Rafe were giggling non-stop the whole way downstairs.

 

“There you are” Robert said as they came into the kitchen. “You’ve got some good little chefs in training with these two.”

Alec sat the boys down at the table.

He and Magnus sat down as well. His mother got them coffee and then joined them at the table. Robert wasn’t far behind her.

Simon and Izzy emerged from their room not too long after.

“You started without us?” she seemed a little shocked.

“I was hungry Auntie Izzy” Rafe said

“Yeah me too” Max added.

“Oh well in that case all is forgiven.” She said as she gave them each a kiss and sat down next to Simon.

He took it all in smiling as Magnus reached out and took hold of his free hand. He enjoyed watching the boys get to spend this time with his parents. It was too bad Jace and Clary weren’t going to be able to join them until the afternoon.


End file.
